


"It’s a Friendly Thing"

by eccorando



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Coming Out, Consensual dw, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Underage Drinking, underage clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccorando/pseuds/eccorando
Summary: And it’s never easy.(Editing completed as of 28/09/19)





	1. The Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of experiences I've heard.

Some days I didn't make much of it. I lived my life, passed the days without much thought or worry, doing crimes. Y'know, the usual. Other days ... were more complicated. Being brought into the world by a religious family kinda, sorta, really indoctrinated me to believe that what I was thinking was, like, bad in some way, or something.

I dunno.

But I remember when I began to think like _that, _when it would slip out and people caught me staring, their subtly shocked faces as they quickly averted from my gaze.

When they did that it triggered all the things I was taught in me, _Christ, you're some sixteen-year-old kid checking out some random guy. _

I'll admit, I guess I was disgusted, yet no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't pry my eyes away from them. I would deny it. I had to deny it. I told myself I couldn't be like this, but I was interested. All the contradicting thoughts messed with me, day by day. Sometimes one thought bounces in and out, and other times they bring me down for hours on end. I remember that day when I finally had enough, when I finally demanded an answer from myself. And I didn't care how I got that answer.

Having been told to remain 'faithful' to God all my life and remove _it_ from my thoughts, only ended up making me more curious. 

***

I woke up to loud ping shooting straight through my ear, jerking me awake. Disorientated, I stirred and looked around for a bit, trying to find where the hell that ping came from. I held my paws against my ears._ I fell asleep with my earphones on. Noice._ I tugged on the wires, hearing an audible pop as they were removed, which caused me to wince at the slight pain. I traced them to my phone and pulled them from the jack. I groaned as I flopped back down onto the bed, bobbing with the mattress. 

_Aaaagh, it's too early_, I complained whilst my aching arms rose my phone above my face. It slide through my lethargic grip and whacked my muzzle, rolling off my face. "Ah!" I rubbed where I was afflicted, transforming my paws into a facepalm. _Ugh, I'm not ready for today. __Yup, its official: Mornings suck._

I turned over onto my stomach and placed my phone in front of me, resting a bit easier. The screen illuminated displaying too much information for me to handle. The time and some notifications. _The hell? 2pm? _I know if Mae heard my reaction she would so say those were 'rookie' numbers. _They let me sleep in ... again. 'Course they did. They probably don't even know I'm here._

A small smirk creeped onto my face. _Which is good._

I put my attention to the notifications.

SK8R 4 LIFE - Casey - "Hey Greggor. That thing we talked about a week ago i got it sorted" 07:19

SK8R 4 LIFE - Casey - " Guess ur not comin into school so come by my place k?" 1:21

My eyes scanned over the messages, putting together all the pieces. I swiped my phone and I tapped away at the screen, little satisfying clicks emitting from the phone as I pressed.

Greggor_Lee - Gregg - "YoYoYo. Yeah dude, slept in, dunno why" 2:47

Greggor_Lee - Gregg - "I'll come round" 2:47

I tossed my phone from my paws and threw the sheets off, exposing my half-naked body to the crisp air, briefly shivering as the air attacked me. I dragged my legs onto the floor as I pushed myself off the bed, evoking a strained grunt as I made the arduous journey to the closet.

Collecting pretty much the only clothes I'll ever wear, I slapped them on quickly, taking the time to adjust them slightly, pulling on my jacket to make sure it fitted right, also making sure my knives were concealed. 

I stepped back and observed myself in the mirror, turning around, arching my feet and getting angled views on my outfit. _Hell yeah, lookin' fiiine Gregg_. I further inspected my clothing down to a certain region. I stretched my neck around my body, _Geez, these pants are getting a little too tight now. L O L they really accentuate my ass_.

I brought my paws up to my ears, pinching them lightly as I imagined black dots at the top of them._ Huh. I wonder if I'd look good in studs. Probably could get 'em pierced in that 'Harbour of Bright'_. I smiled, content with how I looked, grabbing my phone and placing it in my pocket as I walked with thick thuds from my boots across the ground, but as I reached for the handle on my door I stopped, ears twitched as I picked up a two voices.

"- if he is? You seen how the boy acts." A sudden big-ass ball dropped into my stomach and I leaned against the door trying to hear my parents clearer.

"Cathy, for God's sake, it's fine. Jesus, it's just - what do they call it? 'trend-settin' I think." Dad sounded calmer than usual. 

" 'Trend-settin' my ass, William!" I swivelled to try and find something to amplify their voices. I grabbed a leftover cup from Pastabilities and put it on my ear as I returned to leaning on the door, listening clearer now (But with a soft sound of the ocean too). A tiny bit of worry appeared on my face as I eavesdropped further.

"You goddamn know it and I goddamn know it." A silence fell upon them, no more words being exchanged.

_Shitshitshit, what were they talking about?__ They dont think I’m- nononono it's probably about something else __or uuh?_ I started to panic, bouncing on the spot trying to think of how I'm gonna handle it, letting the cup fall from my head.

I ultimately decided that going out the front door was probably very stupid and just begging for conflict. I scampered across the room, jumping back onto my bed to clear the curtains out of the way, struggling to lift the window as I incorporated the power of my legs to pry the window open. After lifting it I scrambled through onto the roof above the porch, treading lightly so that nobody could hear. I sneaked to the edge where I looked down, calculating my upcoming moves. _Okay, just like ya taught Casey_. I leaped off the roof whilst crouching making sure to land by bending my knees to absorb the impact of the ground.

I remembered how high the roof was; not enough for a safety roll.

I glanced back at my ‘home’ withering away in some dead-ass street, making me realise for a moment how far this place dropped. I took pity on it, a tiny amount of sadness forming on my face as I set out towards the train tracks.

***

Apart from when I got back from my uncle’s ranch. These were probably the worst months of my life. I couldn’t help but feel sorta alone until I met Angus. I’m pretty sure my parents were on a thin line, ready for me to just leave already, but I didn’t really care. Mae spent most of her time in Erie doing counseling, therapy and school there over the summer. I think she was meant to come back, like, around when this happened. Her parents said it was best if she learnt away from our school for a bit before they brought her back.

Although, I was really grateful that Casey was still around. I felt I could be more of myself around him without having to worry about too much what he would think cause I knew he’d never judge me. Obviously, I was still very subdued about it, but I still couldn’t find it within myself to actually tell him. The thought of telling him or people in general terrified me, especially when I had, um, feelings for him, uh, besides I wasn’t certain at that point … Well, that ship had sailed a long time ago and I’ve moved on from him. At least in that way. God, I miss him.

Though, I do remember how hard it was for me to be around him at times, knowing he won’t return anything I felt.

***

I trudged across the earth near the tracks feeling the ground shake as trains woodshed past me, dragging wind behind me, having scattered the leaves all around me too. I gave little notice to it, unfazed by my surroundings. I took my time, Casey wouldn’t be back from school in a while. My paws were in my jacket pocket, fiddling with my knives and boots crunching the dead leaves.

My mind was barely thinking at this point, I was only focused on getting to Casey’s house and even then I wasn’t in any rush.

I did notice the pleasant autumn day however. Everything looking more orange-y, like some sort of filter. Autumn was always the better months of the year. 

Anyways,  I later skipped across the tracks and saw the large oak tree that always screamed ‘Casey’ to me. _Thank God it survived the flood. _He said he spent most of his days as a kid there and when he first brought Mae and I up there, it felt special, to the both of us, being all high and mighty. He called himself the “God of Trees” which clearly made me “Lord of the Oaks”. Mae settled on being Queen.

I smiled on reminiscing on old memories, but then out of the corner of my eye I see a ginger cat jogging up to me. _Alright then Gregg, facade time._

“Gregg, buddy!” I swiftly flailed my arms for a moment before letting him embrace me as I gleamed in half-real happiness. This half coming from somewhere I felt it shouldn’t have.

“Sup, dude” We released each other as he guided me back to his house.

“You didn’t come in today?” 

“Naw, man, I slept in” I answered his question in a tone so that he wouldn’t think something was wrong.

“Something wrong, dude?” _Yeah, that didn’t work._

“No, nope, nothing’s wrong, nothing at all.” I already sounded so desperate to leave this topic even though I was trying, and failing, hard not to sound too suspicious. 

He stopped at a sliding glass door placing a paw on my chest, causing a flutter in my heart at his sudden touch preventing me from moving past the door.

“Cause, y’know you can come to me, right?” I paused, my mind racing. _Aaaagh, that word choice._ I couldn’t decide what to do. My head was paralysed, doing nothing but flatly staring at the shorter cat. He looked up at me, a slight reassurance in his eyes, likely sensing my hesitation.

"Yeah, no, yeah, I know. I know, Casey" I nodded profusely, attempting to convince him I was okay. He rolled his eyes, but in the way only he does it so he managed to not seem annoyed or angry. I felt a little guilty after that, _Goddamn it Greggory, you coward just tell - ugh, shit._

He inspected my face further, as if he was searching for discrepancies in what I said, which he definitely found before he just nodded in acceptance and let me in. 

"Mom, Gregg’s over for a bit is that okay?" Mrs Hartley was casually sitting in the living room watching some TV program about New York police drama. 

"Oh! Gregg," She stood up, fluffing her dress as she faced her son, "Of course it is hon. Anything to drink, Gregg?"

"Oh, no thanks, Mrs Hartley, I'm good." I replied friendly before passing by, heading down the hallway.

"Casey, before you go, your father wants you to chop some wood for winter whilst he's gone, okay?" She was demanding but it didn't sound hostile, a combination I wouldn't have believed possible. 

"Sure thing, Mom" We traversed down the hall towards his bedroom, door clicking on the way in.

***

There was such a different atmosphere at Casey's house. Mae's too. So kind, warm, loving and it actually felt like a goddamn home. A place where you could be comfortable doing anything, a place where talking about stuff wasn't an issue. Of course, I envied it for a while but I soon realised that my family wasn't my home, and that it would never be. Casey and Mae were the only home I'd ever want or need.

***

Casey immediately went to his desk, digging through a pile of various stationary clanking against each other as his paw swam through deeper.

"Ya got good folks Casey. Wish I had that.”

Casey looked back at me, a somber look on his face, "So, family troubles again, huh?" 

I could only uncharacteristically nod like some sad puppy, unwilling to reveal anymore. However I was wondering about something, "Would you really leave them behind here? Like abandon them?" 

His hands paused still buried underneath the pile, "I guess yeah? I wouldn't ‘abandon’ them though; I'd visit sometimes." I simply shook my head again, understanding where he was coming from.

He turned his head back into the pile  "Ah, shit, it's in here somewhere." He stopped for a while, his face looking certain and sure of himself as he pulled out a fairly ugly patterned card, dusting it of for no reason really, as he stuck his arm out producing it to me, "This thing wasn't easy to get, man." I beamed at the card, knowing what I had planed had gone into motion, "Aw, damn, thats sick, dude! Thanks." 

I expressed my utmost gratitude to the ginger cat, taking it from his paws and inspected the information to make sure they were correct, running it through my head. _Born: 1992 means I’m 21, nice, nice. Looks like a drivers license, 'kay. Wait ... My name is - _

"Mason Huntley?" I snickered at the name, nearly breaking into a laugh, "My name is effin' Mason Huntley?"

I looked up at Casey expecting a reply from him, "Well, would you rather it Greggory Lee?" 

He playfully punched my arm and was being ironic which I appreciated. I loved the little bit of banter we had. "You're lucky you look older than 17 anyways, dude. Even if you are a bit short." 

He tried to get a dig at me. 

_Oh there's no way you tried to. _"Bro, you're shorter than me." I instantly shut him down, both of us chuckling it off. His laugh slowly faded away as he asked me another question, his genuine curiosity blended with more playfulness.

"Whaddya need it for? Booze? Ciggies? Y'know I can get all those for a cheaper price right? Didn't need to spend on the card." I gazed down on him, my smile slowly disappearing before I dragged it back, hoping he didn't see my guard go down. "Nah, Naw, It's cool, dude. Just need it." Casey was clearly unimpressed with my answer, his suspicion clearly growing with a frown on his face.

“C'mon Gregg, it can't be that bad. You know what I'd do with that card." _Oh, but it really is that bad, dude, c'mon, just leave it! _My mouth hung open, no words able to come out. I contemplated what I should say, not realising I was, once again, staring down on him. _Christ, you're handling this really badly, Gregg, you big dumb idiot! _

"Um," my voice just started going on it's own, any process of thinking was thrown out the windows in my brain. "I, uh, can't tell you..."

His face showed me what betrayal looked like, and it hurt me. Maybe more than I hurt him.

He crossed his arms and glared into my soul, trying to bulldoze me down for an answer, "Why the hell not?" He sounded like he was challenging me, more than anger. 

My ears pressed back, starting to feel the pressure, “I just can't tell you, Casey. Please, you trust me, right?” He was scrutinising every detail of my face, whether it was sweat beads trickling down my face, or the wrinkles around my muzzle, the dilation of my eyes. 

I knew Casey was a master of reading emotion, which sucks cause I'm an emotional sack of crap.

"Alrighty then, man. Whatever you say." 

I was a little surprised that he let me go that easily, but the relief I felt, _Oh my God, thank God._ Casey shimmied past me, hurriedly leaving the room, which left me alone. I wasn't in any hurry to move but _Goddamnit Gregg, you can't treat him like this. He deserves to know._

"Wait, Casey?" I put the ID card away in my wallet and shoved myself through the doorway, rushing through the house, scanning for him with my eyes darting around the house until I noticed a figure beyond the glass sliding-door hacking away at logs of wood.

I treaded carefully through the hallway, trying not to alert Mrs Hartley as I sharply tugged on the door sliding it so I could just fit through. He paid no attention to me, only continuing to lift the dull axe and slamming it onto the log, cleanly splitting it in half. 

"Damn, dude, didn't know you could 'chop like that." H e didn't return my attempt of a compliment. He snatched another log into his paws and placed it carefully onto the stump, but before he lifted the axe, he rested it against his legs and slipped his hoodie off. I rendered myself invisible at this point. It was like I wasn't even there. 

I resumed watching the spectacle in front of me as he exposed his unexpectedly toned body. _God, really Casey? What're you doing to me?_ I was completely transfixed with him. I couldn't stop staring and admiring where the fabric of his clothes clung onto his body.

It was so different, so enticing. Definitely a good thing he was ignoring me.

But he glanced up at me practically catching me gawking at his body. I quickly shut my mouth and adopted a more normal look.

_Spoke way too soon. _He gave me that confused look every guy gives me when I checked 'em out. _Ugh, why can't you control yourself? Jesus._

"I thought you'd be gone by now." He stated dryly

I stood there uncomfortably, placing my paws in my jacket. "Um, well, no. I need one more thing."

He smashed down onto the log again. 

"Mmhmm"

"I need the car?" I asked nervously, really unsure whether he was gonna give it to me. He sighed and threw the axe into the stump with one hand.

"Listen, man. I'm not mad at you. I got a motorbike; no car this time. Just tell me what you're doing." 

I turned away from him with guilt spreading over my face, lifting my boots onto my toes as I brought my paws together ahead of my chest. 

"I ... can't tell you." I said regrettably. 

I've never kept secrets from Casey before, or Mae for that matter. I guess I could understand the pained expression on his face. 

Another log was placed on the worn stump.

"Okay..."

It killed me to see him like this. I seriously considered just telling him the truth but I refused myself, forcing my mouth to stay tightly shut. I removed my paws from my jacket and began gesturing randomly as I began to speak again, scratching behind my ear.

"I don't need to go in like an hour so I'll just wait with you. I can help."

I took the axe before Casey could seize it and I swung the axe in a continued motion and split the wood cleanly.

"Going somewhere, then? Somewhere you need to be 21?" Casey pressed further._ I needed to get him off my back, I can at least tell him where I'm going._

"Um, I’m just heading up to Bright Harbour."

"Oh cool, you gonna see Mae?"

"Oh crap, I should probably do that whilst I'm there" 

I meant to be talking to myself but Casey seemed deep in thought, which made me realise I revealed that my intention of going to Bright Harbour wasn't to see Mae. 

_Oh, dammit, you idiot, Gregg! _

"Can I come at least? Haven't seen her in weeks." His guilt trip was real. I really didn't want to say 'no' to him but then again, I woke up this morning with something set in my mind and I told myself I was gonna get that answer no matter what. "Sorry, duder, gotta go alone." Yet another log was placed and yet another log was split in half. 

"Fine" 

Another dry response._ Great. _

I didn't notice Casey was gone until he came back with a wheelbarrow of dozens of logs, glistening in the setting autumn sun. "We need to get these done before sundown." I really didn't like the way Casey was acting. One moment he was all fine and fun and now he was distant. I guess I deserve it, but he can't know. Before I know it I'll be on the road on my way to the brightest of harbours.

We were down to the last log, after working in pure silence, Casey released his voice, "Alright, Imma head down to the Food Donkey. You can leave whenever you want." He came up to me and pulled me into a nice hug. He definitely caught me off guard this time. Without meaning to, I brought us closer together yet I don't think he minded cause he returned my eagerness. "Keys are in my desk, c'ya Greggor." He patted my back before jokingly pushing me away. "C'ya Caso." He gave me a wave of his paw before rotating on his heels and heading through the sliding door.

After I was certain he'd left I wasted no time scurrying through his desk for those keys. After I snatched them I rushed into the garage, careful not to wake Mrs Hartley, who was now asleep on the couch.

I lifted the garage door and kicked the stand to release it, dragging the motorbike out into the street. After inserting the keys in and giving it a thorough twist the ignition roared. I mounted the bike, zipped my jacket and slapped the goggles over my eyes, my only focus being the road and the sun slithering closer to the horizon.

_Okay, Gregg, don't die. Get there. Find out and be done. _

I turned the handle on my right paw and slowly sleuthed my way out of the dead streets of Possum Springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my own head cannon to where Possum Springs may be. I looked at a flood map of Pennsylvania and saw where the most floods have occurred since 1950 and I've placed it in the regions near the Allegheny National Forest according to how bad the people in Possum Springs make the flood plains sound. Its also home to many State Game Lands, for hunting, which makes sense due to the hunting culture implied in the game. It's about a 2 hour drive to Pittsburgh and an hour away from where Erie is (Where I imagine Bright Harbour may be) which would make sense as Bright Harbour doesn't seem too far away and the only big college city in PA is Pittsburgh which Bea has stated is "90 minutes away" (That cutscene appeared as if they've been on the road for a while so 2 hours could add up)


	2. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there is depiction of LGBT culture and sex. If you don't like, then get outta here.
> 
> If not, enjoy but you are welcome to skip the smutty part but it is relevant.
> 
> -EcR-

Now, I know what you’re thinking. _Gregg, this sounds like a bad idea, what’re you doing?_ Yeah, I can tell you it was a very, very, dumb idea. Yet in the end, when I look back on that drive, it makes me realise just how lost I really was, that I was pushed that much to do what I did. All that time driving down the road allowed me to even, sorta, open up to myself, though I still didn't want to believe any of it. The further I drifted away from everything I ever knew in Possum Springs, the more it was clear to me how much I needed this. And do I regret it? Most parts: No, not at all. Some, yes, but that's not the point. What’s happened has happened, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

***

The rolling fields of blurring yellow corn zoomed past me as the faint lights of Bright Harbour dazzled on the horizon. It looked so much better than home. From where I looked, I could see how lively and bustling the town was; noise always there. The noise of cars, people, boats, water, the place had nightlife. As I glided across the road, I took a deep breath, noticing how close I actually was, releasing it slowly to try and get rid of the daunting pain fluttering in my stomach.

I tried to ignore my thoughts humming in the back of my head as focusing on the road was way more important. _Alright, just this exit here._ I leaned towards the road, bending the bike around the curve into a road leading into a secluded area of neon lights and thumping music. I slowed down, gazing at the flashing of  coloured light coming from every doorway I saw. _Damn, this place is party central! _I was very easily impressed, having come from a place where the most banging parties were in the woods .

A certain illuminated sign caught my attention. I stamped my foot down on the brakes, coming to an instant stop. I gazed at another sign, this time with more fear. _Geez, I guess I'm really doing this? _I finally summoned the courage to read the sign. "The Bear Club" in bright letters in all colours of the spectrum. _Fuck, I can't do this. _My nerves were firing, getting the better of me, I practically glued myself to the bike so hard I smelt like the damn Food Donkey. 

I felt something brush past my arm, knocking me a bit into the dashboard, "Shit, sorry 'bout that, man" A random guy stormed past me holding hands with another guy as they rushed past the bouncer into the club, giggling as they disappeared behind the curtain. _He looked like Casey_ _..._ My face burned with heat. _Looks like they're having fun. _I turned my head to look at the line of bodies building up in front of me. I tapped my paw away at the handle, biting my tongue, swallowing with a gulp to regain some composure. I kicked the stand of the bike onto the ground. _It's now or never, Gregg. _I lifted myself from seat, yanking the keys from the ignition as I swiftly shoved them deep into my jacket. 

I gingerly shuffled into the line amongst others dressed a little more openly. Like, everything was there to see, whether it was just sleeveless shirts or abs or those tout chests and the thick thighs. _Mmmmhmmm. _A quick tap on my shoulder sucked me out of my trance, "You gonna move forward?" I looked back at this gigantic friggin' bird imposing his height on me. He was so intimidating yet alluring.  I felt a sudden warmth rush through my body upon the sight on him.

Once again, I indulged in my fascination of every body here, unable to move. A sudden cold sensation started dripping down my chin. _Crap! Am I drooling?? _

He shimmied past me, scoffing as he went by. I wiped my mouth vigorously with my sleeve, hoping to God nobody saw me. _Just get a hold, man. Get a hold._

I returned back to, what I think was, normal and approached the bouncer obtruding the entrance with his paws formally placed across his waist. "I.D?" I reached round my back pocket and whipped my wallet out, pulling the grooves out to get the I.D as I gave it to him. He inspected it. "Don’t recognize ya. First time, Mason?" I staggered in place, the situation purely overwhelming me. "Um, yeah." I probably looked, and sounded, really damn nervous but he handed the I.D back to me anyways as he gave me a sultry wink, "First timers get a few discounts at the bar, if ya ask. Welcome and enjoy." He announced in his deep and rumbling voice, dragging the curtain aside and revealing a sea of people swarming through a large lit-up square. 

The first thing I noticed was my ears pressing back. _Geez, and I thought I was loud_. I walked inside trying to adjust to the sound, completely awestricken of what the hell was going on. I scanned the place trying to get down where I was. To the left of me was the obvious: The bar. _God, I need a drink. _Ahead of me: The dance-floor. _Nope, no way. Not now. _To the right, cubicles, the size of which was difficult to tell. _Um ..._ I tried not to think too much of what might be going on in there.

I wasn’t used to being so detached, especially when it came to parties and stuff. _Just calm down, and go get a drink. It’ll be fine. _I made my way towards the bar, the edges curving as they mesmerized me with it’s changing colours. I hopped up the black stool, waiting for someone to come to me first. I twiddled my paws together occasionally looking up at the bartender. After not getting seen by the grey wolf, I reluctantly put my arm up, my movements really unsure. 

His face brightened, signaling he saw me. As he got closer, I saw his own revealing clothes. Like literally everyone I’ve seen here, he was shirtless but he had a sharp black waistcoat strapped tightly against his chest with just a bow tie around his neck matching his equally sharp muzzle, “You’re hot.” My eyes widened and I bit my tongue, embarrassment flustering across my face. _Oh. my. God. Good__ job Gregg. Smooth. _

He perked up at me smiling warmly, “Heh. Well, thank you kindly.” He went back to rubbing his cloth on a tall glass.

I struggled on what to say next, my mouth slightly hanging open. “Um, right, just one beer please.” _Geeeeeeez_

The wolf nodded professionally and travelled across his space to a freezer below him as he skilfully lifted a bottle gently into the air before catching it. His other paw meanwhile was elsewhere acquiring a bottle opener. In no time, his paws naturally came together and, in one swift motion, he popped the cap of and tossed it aside. He slid the bottle towards my paw as I grabbed it. I gazed at him. He looked young for a bartender.

”Did you want a glass with ice?” He gestured to my drink 

“Oh, nah, dude. I’m good.” I gestured back at him with the bottle making it understood I was happy with my drink. The bartender however just stayed there, as if he was scrutinising me. I crumpled in on myself, feeling very uncomfortable. “Yer new to this ain’t you?” _Hmm_, _that accent’s cool. Nice and southern._

_“_Um, yeah. Never been here before.” I started to ease into the conversation, hearing how friendly he was being.

”Naw Ah don’t mean like that. Ah mean, you’re new to bein’ out, yeah?”

”Out?” Confusion laced my voice whilst I took a swig of beer.

”How old are you?” He continued, his tone suggesting he was going to answer my question.

”Sevent-wenty one. Yup. That’s me.” I quickly stated, trying to pull a save. And failing.

”Mmhmm, sure you are. You go easy on that beer there.”

Again, I was left unsure of where this conversation was going. “Okay, woah, what do you mean by ‘out’?”

”Ah mean you’ve never got with a guy, yeah? You’re ‘ere for a reason. No one as young as you comes ‘ere otherwise.” He stated with confidence, which didn’t help me feel any better that he was absolutely right.

”Ah never fancied college myself, so Ah got a job ‘ere. Seen all types come in. Guys who just wanna ‘ave a good time. Guys figurin’ ‘emselves out, like yerself. Spent a good three years helpin’ out folks feel comfortable with ‘emselves. Ah can see it in you. You want anything more, You can use your ‘discount’, kay?” He winked at me.

So much heat rushed through me, coursing through my veins. _Is he ...?_

”Are you saying we can ...?” I trailed of; I’ve said enough to imply what I meant.

”Oh, no, sorry. Not allowed to get too ... ‘friendly’ with customers, if you know what I mean, but Ah can get you in one of them suits down there.” He pointed behind me causing my head to swing back. He was pointing at those cubicles. _Oh. _Mycheeks flushed again, my body experiencing nothing but embarrassment at the moment. “I think I’ll just stick to drinks for now.”

”Whatever you say. My offer still stands if yer interested.” He glided across the bar, attending to others. _Man, shit. _I rubbed my face in confusion causing me todown the rest of the beer in fast, consecutive, gulps, feeling the fizz burn my throat and that nice buzzing feeling deep within me. I stared into the polished dark wood of the bar, pushing the bottle up and down in my paws aimlessly. 

_Jesus, should I do it? Is this even okay? _It was impossible for me to deny this little spark flickering somewhere in me whenever I took a few seconds to look his way, shaking drinks, tossing bottles and pouring it with such skill and flamboyance. _Wow._ It was fascinating. I had never seen anything like it in my life. Time dilated, the only things moving, without this blur, was him. At the end, he produced this weird brown looking drink, which colour faded away a bit towards the top.

"Excuse me..." I didn't know how I should've addressed him or if there was any sort of politeness with this kind of thing. He came up to me once more, "... Owen. You can call me Owen, if you like." He smiled at me.

I stroked the fur on my chin, returning the smile. " Gregg." I saw a glimmer of light reflect from my empty bottle as it invaded my eye, "So, how much was the beer?

"The beer? Oh, you can 'ave that drink on me, no problem." He gently patted my shoulder. 

"What about that drink you made? Looked really good." His face beamed at my question, "That, my friend, was a Long Island Ice Tea."

_ Ew, what? Tea? _ " You put alcohol in tea?"

He gently chuckled at my naivety, "Hehe, no, no. Just all 5 whites, coca-cola and some lemon juice. A delicious drink."

My inexperience protruded further as we talked, "What are 'whites'?"

He rested his arms on top the wood, bending forward to get closer to me. My nose twitched, catching a heavy musk. _Woah, damn he smells nice. _"Rum, Tequila, Vodka, Gin and Triple Sec." As he kept on listing and listing, my mouth opened wider in shock. "Jesus, how do people drink that?"

"Yeah, can be a tough sonofabitch. Ah wouldn't try if it if Ah were you." _Hell nah! That sounds awesome!_

"Screw that, Owen! Gimme one!" I bounced on my seat excitedly. "You, sure? It sure as hell ain't for those who aren't used to it."

"Gimmeeee ... Please?" He looked at me, contemplating whether he should. He pulled a brief sigh, "Fine, but only one. You gotta start somewhere Ah guess." He materialised two glasses in front of him and quickly replaced them with bottles in his paw whilst holding an odd looking measuring thing in between digits in his other paw. One by one he was slowly going through the 5 bottles. He seemed like he was taking his time on this one. He shovelled ice all the way to the top in one glass and only halfway in another. The liquid inside rose without anymore being added in. He then reached for a black hose, filling the top with coca-cola before laying lemon juice over the top. He promptly held two lime wheels and placed them on the rims of the drink, before placing one ahead of me. 

"Why two? You trying to get me drunk?" I smirked at him, not actually noticing how playful I was being. He grabbed the half-iced drink and held it up towards me, leaving me with the fully-iced drink, "Would be mighty rude to let you drink all on your lonesome now wouldn’t it. Besides Ah deserve at least one by now." I also raised my drink towards his in the air, connecting with a nice clink.  _He's being so nice to me. I should do something _ "Oh, then I can at least pay for that then." 

"Thats okay. Just one drink." I brought the drink up to my lips, taking one large mouthful, forcing it down my thorught. _Ow. Ow! Burn! O gAWd It BuRnS! _My face scrunched up, my eyes squeezed shut, shaking my head to relieve some of the pain. It was really good though. “Whoo, crap! That’s strong.” My voice was coarse. Owen, however, was full-on laughing, “Told you didn’t Ah? It's good?” I coughed just once to stop the burn, "It's amazing!" He raised his own glass, elegantly sipping away as the thin line separating liquid and air gradually went lower and lower until the end. With a refreshing sigh he placed the glass down onto the bar with a thud. _Holy shit, dudes a beast!_ “How the hell??” 

“Call it experience, Gregg.” Owen cockily announced to me.

“Experience? From where exactly?” I questioned, totally not believing he had any.

”What d’you think Ah was doing at your age?” Ah’ve been places.” He shrugged his shoulders. _Oh, I guess that makes sense then._

I crossed my legs over each other, taking a more modest amount of my drink into myself, “Hm. So how old are you then?”

”Ah’m twenty-one, last time Ah checked."

”Wait, then how were you working here for three years?” I slowly sipped even more buzz into me.

”You only need to be 18 to bartend here. In North Carolina, it’s 21.” _Ooooh cool, so he's a Carolina guy._

_“_Is that where you’re from?” It was surprising how interesting it was to talk to him. It felt so natural and smooth. I'd never spoken with another person like this and it was hella attractive. 

”Yeah. Ain't the best place. And you?”

_Oh haha, I live in a dying, backwards, shit hole of of town in the middle of some valley no one's ever heard of,_ “Possum Springs.” I tried to mask the resentment I had for that place but it probably seethed out through my voice. "Heh, Ah know, Gregg. Ah've been there... Would you ever consider moving to Bright Harbour." _Now there's a thought._

"Maybe one day, after I finish school and get a job." 

"No college then?" He gave me a look, like he was expecting a specific answer.

"College is for losers!" I lifted my drink up, ironically toasting to my statement, bringing it down to finish what was left, flaring my throat on the way.

"Damn right it is." We joined our voices in collective laughter for a while, _Oof, starting to feel this drink now. _

"Owen, get serving and stop frolicking with customers already! Time is money." A hefty voice emerged from a small door behind him. A small pang of guilt pressed into me, "Aw, cwap, Im sorry dude, I didn't mean to getchu into truble or anything." I involuntarily placed my paws on his, but I flinched away. _Gregg, don't screw this up!_

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Ain't your fault." He went back to his endless shelves harbouring multiple kinds of bottles and spirits, beginning to rearrange them and organise them. "Hey, um, I, uh, rearlly liked talking wifh you, Owen, hehe," My entire set of nerves was going into overload, the alcohol turning them on and off. _Ugh, Im such a lightweight. _"And I'd reawlly like it ifwe could keep on going. Howa bout that dizcount?" I think my words were stating to slur. He glanced back at me before turning around, smiling enthusiastically, "Ah'd like that very much. My shift ends in like 15 minutes. We can meet up then." I lazily pointed finger-guns at him "Okah." I rested my head in my paws, suspended from my elbows, doing nothing but admiring this amazing wolf work at it.

***

Geez, this was a weird time for me and, being honest, I think I just found anything in any guy I saw cause I needed to satisfy ... something but at the same time, I was telling myself the wrongness of what I was thinking. God, it confused the crap outta me. But with Owen, I finally felt comfortable with it, even if I didn't know it yet. Everything he did for me that night unraveled me completely and maybe without him, I wouldn't be where I am today. Of course, I don't mention him anymore, for obvious reasons, but he had a part to play in my happiness and for that, I guess I'll always be grateful for what he showed me.

***

I moved my body to the beat, still sitting up on the stool. I slowly swinged my head back and forth whilst bringing my paws beside my face totally just rocking out and having a good ass time. I may or may not have snuck in, maybe, one shot and a bit? Behind Owen's back. It's hard to tell anymore. I felt like I was pretty much fuzz at this point but I could still process stuff. _Like this big good-looking wolf in fronta me. _"Owen! Heeeey." _He changed his clothes. Cool, cool._ I swayed towards him, latching on to his denim jacket. "Woah, the Ice Tea hit you real hard, huh?" I simply hummed into him as a response, inhaling his scent, but he lifted me up to his level snapping his fingers, “Hey, hey, you ain't gonna pass out are you?”

I giggled, quickly getting onto my feet, concentrating hard on balancing, and managing to pull it of. “Nah, I’m just messing wifh yoo.” It was only half true. _But that’s okaaaaaay, s’all gooood. _“Okay, great! ”He entwined his paw in mine dragging me across, evoking a sudden fall in my stomach. Like outta nowhere, he spun me, the world revolving round and round, waves of people bending, until he stopped me.

_Hohahaha! This guy’s fuuuun!_ “D’you fancy a dance Gregg? Loosen up a bit.” I bumped his hip with mine “C’mooooon, I’m already loosened,” I flailed my arms up and down, “I wanna dew what you wanna dooo” I complained whilst shaking Owen’s paw to which he chuckled at. “You’re really cute, y'know.” He held my paws within his strong yet soft grip, "And Ah wanna dance with you." I don’t know if it was me or the alcohol but I think I blushed. Hard. 

“Right back at you, dude.” He started moving my arms in time with the music booming around the place. When he placed his right foot back, I'd place my left foot forward. When he twisted his torso, I'd twist too. I snickered at our joint dancing, "Haha, we kindah succ dood." All Owen did was laugh it off, continuing to move me around, step by step, parting the crowd of people as he guided me through.

He must've really thought this out cause as soon as we reached the end of the dance-square thing the music also ended, leading him to twirl me round before letting me fall into an elegant pose before whipping me back towards him, _God, this guy's amazing. _"Ha, yu shure know to dance betta than me," Both him and I were breathing heavily. "Alrighty then, should be this one here."

He led me to, yet another, purple satin curtain, sweeping it aside revealing something like a small lounge room, but this time it wasn't mostly wood like the rest of the place, it was like concrete or marble. My pupils dilated, _woah its kinda dark. _The room was dimly lit by faint blue lighting and the music was no quieter.

Owen released my hands and journeyed to the couch, patting some space next to him whilst looking at me. _This is it Gregg. This is finally it. _I closed the curtains and plonked my ass onto the couch beside him, my face a mess of anxiety and anticipation. "Hey, y'all good?" He caressingly placed his paw on my leg, "You'll tell me if you've had enough, alright?" I nodded, clearing my throat just a bit, "Okay." _Oh god oh god oh god oh god._

He cupped my face, enveloping it in his delicate grasp, twisting my body, prompting me to move forward. _Oh, shit, this is - Oh wow it's happening. _I closed my eyes before impact as our lips finally locked onto each other. As soon as a connection was made my eyelids relaxed, genuinely closing out of relaxation instead of obligation. Gradually I found myself needing more, and getting more. On occasion we parted to get some air, but we almost immediately latched onto each others mouths again afterwards as he nibbled lightly on my bottom lip. 

_Holy shit, this is really damn good. _I moaned into him, vibrating the roof of his mouth. _Oh my g- I think I love this. _He empowered himself over me, pushing me back against the couch, a sudden weight pressing me into the couch as he straddled me, his paw slithering up and down the inside of my thigh. I twitched my leg, whimpering into him as he released a inflamed heat near my groin as I felt myself getting hard.

He released my lips, leaving them hanging wide open as I opened my eyes, "You enjoying this?" _Is this guy kidding?? _"I'm effin' loving this. You're amazing!"

I pushed him off into the couch, laying on top of him in a similar straddle-y way he did to me._ Jesus, I think..._ I pressed onto his lips as he was fast to invade with his tongue, lapping me up before I began moving lower towards the top button on his light grey jeans. _I think I'm... _I unzipped it and unbuckled it, but Owen looked at me with a slight worry on his face, "Woah there, you don't need to go any faster than you wan- OkAy!"

I wrapped my mouth around his shaft sticking out of his pants, softly sucking on just his tip before slowly moving down lower. And it effin hit me. _Oh my God. **I'm gay**. There is a literal penis in my mouth. I'm gay. _I guess I've always known but this, **this**, broke the ice.

Still testing my limits, I glanced up at him, his face representing pure bliss as he hung his head completely back, arching his back which caused the tip of his dick to hit the back of my throat. My gag reflex, however, was subdued, allowing me to be able to rest comfortably on him. "Holy hell, Gregg. You can breath y'know." With his blessing I lifted myself up, for a quick gasp of air before bobbing up and down on him. _God, he even tastes good._ "Shit, you're good at this." His praise encouraged me to go faster, eliciting several groans from him. The feeling of something so huge in me, sliding in and out of my mouth, basically turned me into a friggin radiator. I could feel all my insides melt into mush.

He pushed my head lovingly into his cock with his paw as he began to pump his hips. _He's just effin' my mouth now and I love it. _I adjusted my rhythm to try and sync with his, increasingly quickening, thrusts. I felt my own shaft press against my confinement of denim. "Goddamn, Gregg, Ah’m close." He moaned. 

_I wonder if I could..._ I stopped bobbing and started using my tongue relentlessly, brushing over his tip whilst I pumped the rest of his cock with my paw. _This is sooooo hot. _"Holy shit! How're you so damn good at this?!" I went absolutely crazy with his dick, wanting nothing but to finish Owen off. "Uh, Gregg, Ah think Ah'm, uh, Gregg!" His head flew back, his warm seed shooting into my mouth, jets and jets of it. _Jesus Christ! _All of the sticky thick cum laid in on my tongue. _Haha, spit or swallow. Screw it, for the meme! _I gulped every last bit. Didn't taste as bad as I expected.

I brought myself back up to Owen, still incredibly hard. "My God, Gregg. You've so done this before." I breathed heavily first trying to recover, "No, furst tyme. I swear to Gawd."

"Heh, well, what did you think?"

***

That was one of the best nights of my life (nights that have been outdone by a certain someone) ever. I don't need to go over how he returned the favour, but he did and it was breathtaking. It was my first time and it felt so effin good. We never did anything more than just BJ's though which I'm thankful for cause I got that 'special moment' all with Angus.

But this is where the night started to turn for the worst cause apparently, only having a curtain to block of the rest of the building packed with equally horny drunk guys looking for a place to 'get' some and drink, didn't exactly prove to be the most private thing.

***

"WOooOO0oO!" I sent another shot of god-knows-what down into my stomach, numbing my body and destroying any inhibitions I had left. The room had become packed with a dozen guys drinking, smoking, doing whatever the hell with each other after they walked in on us. I think I was that embarrassed so I started drinking. "Jesus, Gregg, go easy. How many 'ave you had now?"

"Ay thinks liek for now? YEah four." I held up my paw, bending my thumb inwards to show 4 digits. "Thas notthat mauch!"

"Gregg! You couldn't handle a damn cocktail. What made you think you could handle 4 shots of ... is that a 151???"

_HAha, 151 is a weird numberrr. didnt taste good. _"Iz tha baad?" My legs abruptly went numb as I saw the world suddenly rise into the sky. I heard a loud thud as I crash onto the table. I saw Owen above me, his movements becoming alarmed to my drunkeness

"Gregg! Shit, you okay?" _Ay wannaa pizzaaa. Pizza good. _"How much of the 151, Gregg?" He lifted me back onto my feet, staring into me "Think, okay, how many?" _Maan, i udnoo, I fink onli won of 1. 5. 1. and da west ware liek normaal wuns. _"Um ... one?"

"Are you sure?" I shook my head, my eyelids starting to feel really heavy. "We need to get you home. Please tell me you didn't drive from Possum Springs." _Oh yee, my bike. Vroom. _"Yeea mah byke's outsid." I think he cursed under his breath, it was hard to distinguish between all the loud noises rippling in my brain. He led me out of the room, carrying me to the entrance of the club. "You are, by far, the most interesting person I've ever helped figure out." My stomach churned, grumbling deeply as I felt it convulse and I leeched forward, spraying vomit onto this black hoodie in front of me.

"Gregg!?" That voice was familiar. “What in God's name did you do?" I looked up at the figure in front of me. He was a ginger cat. _Oh fuhc iz dat caseiy. _"Wow, Casey, sup. Yu luk soh swexy." Owen kept me upright on my toes, as he looked down on the small cat, "Wait you know him?" Casey yanked me from him, pulling me outside the club, puke on the edges of my lips "Regrettably, yes."

Owen's face was ruined with regret and guilt, "You two aren't together, right?" I was about to answer but Casey interrupted before I could, "It isn't any of your damn business."

Owen rubbed his muzzle, "Oh shit, Oh god, Ah'm so sorry, Ah didn't know, Ah thought he was on his own ..." Casey moved me behind him and looked up at Owen, "Listen, thanks for taking care of him, but if you don't mind, we'll be going now." Casey dragged me across the street, "Baiye Owen, iz waz niyce to meet yu." The last I saw of Owen was a confused ass face wondering what the hell just happened.

I trugged along the road aided by Casey's arm as we approached his small red car. _Whaa? he leid to me, he deed have hees caar. _"Uuuugh," I tried to complain to him but only a groan managed to escape my mouth. "Mae, did you get the bike?" Another cat emerged from behind the car, struggling to shut the boot of the car, "Yup, all good Casey. Geez, Gregg, you've seen better days, dude." 

_OH MY GAWD ITS MAE!_

"mAE! What're you dewin heeyer?!" I shouted as I placed my entire weight into her, causing her to stumble a bit. I took a quick look at her head, "Yo hair diffarent guuuuurl. Iz redd."

She pushed me off carefully as she reached for the handle and opened the car door, kinda ignoring me, "Jesus, just get him in the car, Casey."

Mae sounded sincere. This wasn't the reunion I was hoping for. Casey gently put me into the back seat as I saw the other door open as Mae got in too. She grabbed the end of my sleeve and brought it to my mouth, wipping away the remnants of puke, "Dude ..." She was probably lost for words at the sight of my current state, which I got a good look at in the rear-view mirror.

_Geez, I look liek shiit._ "Aw, man, guyz ahm sorry, am ay beeying a jerk?" I hiccuped, almost summoning another wave of puke.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Casey slammed his fists on the wheel causing me to flinch, "God, you're lucky I followed you. How did you even plan on getting home?" I could only sniffle, my eyes felt like they were being pressed by his anger. "Casey!" Mae flicked his arm. "idontknow" I muttered quietly.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were going here?" Casey adopted a more delicate tone, yet I gave no answer, pausing for what felt like forever.

His eyes looked back at me, a heartfelt care in them, "You know, I don't care if you're into guys, man,"

A few tears squeezed out and I choked on a single sob. _Daymnit,_ _fuhck__, yuo werent ment to know. _"I didn't wahnt yu guys to kno or fink I'm sum wierdo queer or, like, change anyfing between us." I was on the verge of fully breaking down, whatever flood gate was there was slowly cracking.

"Gregg, we're your friends and we love you, no matter what. Nothing could ever change that. We're legends, dude. Forever." Mae put her paw next to mine with a reassuring grip. A grip that shattered that flood gate. "I'm so scared yu guys, I waz supozed to grouw up hayting this stuff, but hwen I looked at you," I pointed at the drivers seat before clawing on my face in pure humiliation. I felt powerless; I couldn’t control my breathing as it became overwhelmed with sobs. “It like - I didn't nkow wat Ay'd do."

Mae brought me into a hug as I streamed my tears all over my face, my chest shaking and jittering. "Ugh, Im suhch trash." I was too preocupied with bawling my eyes out to realise that Casey came around to the side also joining in on the hug-fest, "No you're not dude. You're good, okay?" I rubbed my eyes and acknowledged him with a bob of my head, being very easily convinced, "Okahy..." I meakly answered, voice breaking just a bit.

"I'll bring you back to my place. You can crash there. Get some sleep and maybe I'll stop for water." Casey started the roar of the car and rolled out of the street. I rested my head on Mae's shoulder lowering the black screen of my eyelids. "Im sorwy dudes. Yur really gud to me. I just didn't whant to loose yu all." And just like that, I was out. Asleep and snoring with the truth unintentionally revealed. Anything more they were saying was just echoes and muffles as I tumbled down an alcohol induced doze.


	3. The Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don' think I've made it clear who being talked to in between, and I don't intend to, so I'll leave it up to you. Whether you think it's you or someone else.
> 
> -EcR-

I woke up.

The first thing I felt. _ Ugh, my head feels like shit. _ My brain was mush but at the same time, it was rock solid. It was strange. I was on my side facing the door. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of some pain, but it only made me dizzier. _ I bet you really did it this time. Idiot. _ As I stared at the roof, I noticed it's unfamiliarity; it was lower than I remember. With my body aching and begging me to lie back down, I rose from the bed and surveyed the room. _ How ... the hell did I get here? _ I saw the same desk Casey rummaged through for the card. My mind was firing, attempting to come up with reasons to my current predicament. _ Why am I in Casey's bed?? What did I do??? _ With panic starting to set in I threw the covers off violently, the cold instantly running through my bare fur. I looked down on myself, only boxers covering my body. 

_ Where are my clothes??? Wha - Fuck me what happened?? _ I warily put my feet on the floor, still sitting on the bed, pinching the bridge of my muzzle in pure shame and disappointment. I could only faintly remember flashes from last night. I remembered being with ... someone ... intimately. And drinking. Lots of drinking. A potent odour from my mouth protruded into my nose. I kinda smelled like ... _ Oh, Jesus Christ, I swear to God if I did _ ** _ anything _ ** _ with him, imma die. _I stood up, regret and fatigue causing blood to instantly rush to my head; lightheadedness and a heavy weight thrashing my mind around. "Hello?" I called out, getting no answer. Probably cause I could barely talk.

My stomach churned, growling loudly. _ Uhg, oof. _ I grabbed onto my torso, massaging it gently, but to no avail. I felt an acidic sensation rush up my throat as I burst across the room and bust through into the bathroom, hurling over into the toilet, puke plopping into the bowl. _ God, I wanna die. _ Not much came up yet I still had the disgusting urge, even if nothing actually came. As my body clenched it squeezed out a sound, trying to release more with it. _ Wait, what am I talking about? Casey isn't into me. He doesn't even know I'm gay. Unless ... No, no he's not. Just don't jump to conclusions. Think, Gregg, think. _ I waited for another wave but no such thing arrived. _ But why the hell am I here, goddamnit. _

I got up from kneeling on the floor and before reaching for the door, I noticed myself in the mirror. My fur was filthy, messy and matted and my eyes looked like they were burned; red and puffy. _ Jesus, hell spat me back out. _Everything in me just hurt. I had to muster whatever remnants of energy I had left to just open the doors leading into the hall. As I went down the further down the hall, a nice sound slowly faded in from the living room. It was the unmistakable guitar opening of 'Sweet Home Alabama'. Despite the sound forcing some pain to disappear, it couldn't make me think any clearer. I called out again, a little more volume in my voice. "Casey?" I appeared from the corner, basically crawling without my arms on the ground. Casey was on the couch with Mae, both of them rocking their heads in unison to the music.

"Well, look who isn't dead." He got up, escorting me across the room to sit down beside him. The situation was not helped by the fact I was very much exposed. It seemed as if the only emotion I was capable of was embarrassment. As he placed me down, my aches transferred from me into the couch. I rubbed my eye again, my head still humming in pieces.

"Ugh, dude, what happened to me?" I croaked, pure tiredness in my speech.

"You got drunk." _ Well, no shit. _

"Yeah, I - get that. I mean, like, how did I get here?" My voice was coarse.

"... You don't remember?" I tried desperately to search through the corridors of my brain for any recollection but "No, not much, besides the drinking."

Mae looked over Casey, then back at me, "Do you even wanna know, Gregg?" Casey didn't allow me to answer as cut me off,

"Mae, it's best if he remembers. I'll tell him." Mae reclined back into the pillows, letting Casey take the stage. Whilst they talked, all I could do was just look between them; I was floating completely elsewhere until Casey shook my shoulders softly, "You good, man?" As I was brought back from my short trance, it took me a while before I nodded.

"Okay well um ... first of all, we drove you back from Bright Harbour last night and we got you from some club there," The only things he needed to say to trigger my memories were 'Bright Harbour' and 'club'.

_Sssssssshit. _ My face must've gone into some panic, as I felt it get heavier, "Some guy was carrying you out when we got to you," _ Owen. _ My mind started to connect the multiple dots. _ Oh crap, do they actually know?? _ My breathing got faster. 

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit, _ "And, geez, you were totally wasted, dude. I really thought you were gonna die or something." 

_Oh my God, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. _I was anticipating him to lead the conversation towards what I am, and how repulsive it was to them. 

_Nononononono. I can't - I just - I can’t do this! _ "Yeah, but after we got you we managed to get you home and - Woah, woah, woah, hey, hey, Gregg?" 

My face scrunched in emotional agony as I brought my legs against my chest, trying to hide my pathetic tears as I buried my face into my knees as I just ... cried. Tears pouring, streaming and gushing rapidly out of my eyes. _ Nononono, They hate me, don’t they? _ My chest began to ache, from the hangover, from too much damn crying and that pang that comes with sadness. _It’s over. Everything is over. _I was beside myself, barely in control of anything anymore, completely lost in my pain. _Please, oh god please don’t do this, I-I-I-I’m sorry? Fuck just please! I don’t have anyone else! _

”Hey, woah, Gregg, why’re you crying?” Mae’s concerned voice came from above my head, causing my ears to press back,

”I’m sorry I’m like this. I tried to be normal! I’d give anything to be normal. I would!” Casey tried to grab both my paws, “It’s okay Gregg, okay? Look at me, you’re good, you’re alright.” His soothing voice coaxed me into abandoning my barrier. But when I looked into his eyes, I couldn’t help but feel judgement. Judgment of what I did last night and how revolting I am. Judgment of how unnatural it was. I couldn’t stand it._ Ugh, I’m such a piece of shit. _ As if it was possible, I cried harder; my brain having a full trauma meltdown. I looked away from Casey returning to the false safety of my legs.

”Gregg, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.” _ Wait, huh? _

I sniffled, “...What?”

Mae took one of my paws from Casey’s inter her own comforting grip, “It’s okay to have too much to drink. Happens to everyone.” My mind was truly screwed now. _I don’t get it. _

I lifted my head from my legs once more, “I-I-I don’t understand?” I was still sobbing hard. “What about...” I trailed off.

”What about what?” Casey inquired.

_ Wait, this- this doesn’t make any sense. _

“W-W-What about all the weird shit I did?” 

Casey slowly faded into concentration, as if he was recalling his own memory, “...Do you mean when you ... did it, with that guy”

Judgement. All I felt he was resonating was judgement. _ No, no, shit, please God. _ There was probably no use begging god. My tears began to run rampant again. I wanted to get up and leave and waste away alone. _I’m never gonna get them back. _My worst fear was materializing right in from of me, into reality. Losing those I care about.

“No, no, no, no Gregg. Hey, it’s okay. That’s okay. I don’t care,” I really couldn’t keep up with what was going on anymore, “It’s not weird at all, dude, and I’m really happy for you.”

_ ... Holy crap, I don’t believe it. _

“So you don’t mind?” Casey just shook his head. I swivelled my head round to Mae who also gave me a shake of my head. I stared dumbfounded before.

“Oh my God,” My voice cracked with tears being resurged from my ducts again as I leaned forward, putting my head in my paws and letting my feet hit the floor; venting my roller coaster of emotion in sharp breaths. _ What the -Oh my fucking god, I don't believe it, thank God! _ I couldn't tell what I was feeling anymore, whether it was happiness, relief or sadness, everything was just one big jumble now. They both lifted me from the hole I put myself in and brought me into another embrace. With slight reluctance, I returned their affection, holding them tightly as I cried into their shoulders.

"T-T-Thank you. Thank you so much. You guys mean everything to me." My speech was broken and full of whimpers. Nothing could express how grateful I was. _I really thought I was never gonna see you again. _Casey patted my back gently, "Sssh, dude, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine." His soothing words caused me to ease back into control as I exhaled a slow and steady breath. He pushed me out in front of him, face to face, as he brought his paws down from my shoulders to my arms, giving another reassuring pat, "You think you're gonna be okay?" I snuffled my nose and wiped my eyes, "Mmhmm." 

Casey released me letting me fall back into the couch. "Would you like some clothes? You can borrow some of mine." Although it was cold, I was starting to become comfortable feeling vulnerable. "No thanks. I think I'll just have a blanket or something." As soon as I finished my sentence, Mae was already on her feet, zooming down the hall before promptly returning with a blanket waving in her hand. 

_God, I'm so lucky I have you guys. _ "Here," She laid it on top of me before she sat down next to me again. "Did you really think that we wouldn't be fine with you?" I was now in the nice warmth of the fabric, sighing deeply at her question. "No, I didn't..." I brought my feet into the confines of the radiating wool, "Why? I'm not picky about who I date. Guy or gal, it doesn't matter to me." 

_Really? _

"You serious?" I found it hard to believe that she was queer like me. _ That's what it's called right? _ "I swear to god." She placed her paw on the left side of her chest. _ Huh. _ "Were you ever, like, disgusted with yourself or think it was wrong?" Mae retracted back at my question, shock on her face, "Jesus, of course not... My God, Gregg, were you?" I broke eye contact with her, looking down at the grey wool instead. "Oh, Gregg, that’s horrible." _ How could I not? _

"I couldn't help but think that what I was doing was wrong, or something." I tried to clear my vision from dried tears with another wipe to my eyes. "Well, by the sound of it, it seemed like you really enjoyed last night." I glanced up at her provocative look. My face flushed in embarrassment as I crumbled in on myself, “How do you even know about that? When did I ... Did I tell you when I was ..."

"Drunk? Yeah, you mumble in your sleep. You gave a bit too much of 'information' but you sounded like you had a good time." _ Jesus Christ Gregg. _I shuffled on the spot awkwardly, coughing before I spoke, “So how much do you know?”

”Enough. But what I wanna know is, did you enjoy it?” My mind went into a long pause, “Um...” I projected the events of last night on a little screen in my head. _ God, he was amazing. His smell, the feeling of his fur on mine. _I thought about him and how he made me feel loved and cared for.

I sheepishly smiled and twiddled my paws together. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did.”

”Then there’s nothing wrong with it." She stated with confidence, almost making me fully believe her. There were little bits of doubt but maybe I could believe it one day. The music was still humming away in the background.

"Was there anybody you ever liked?" _Out of all the people to ask me that. Casey? _ "Uuuuuuh." _ Really? _

"Well, go on. Surely there's someone you like." I gazed deeply into him, trying to give him the goddamn hint. _Oh my God Casey, you're not this useless. _

_ “_Oh _ ... _ ” His face dropped as I wriggled underneath, everything about this was just so problematic. But he softly chuckled, “You like me?” I nodded, very self-conscious of what I was telling him. He continued laughing though; sounding surprised, “What about me do you find attractive? I’m country trash and hella proud.”

_God this is difficult. __What do I say? _ “Dude, you’re more than just that to me. You’re a good friend, You’re always there for me and I should’ve known better than to think you'd abandon me." He shook his head up and down, taking in what I was saying, "Also, um, you got a nice body..." He instantly looked down on himself, then quickly back at me, "Oh, thank's dude. Others sure as hell don't seem to think so." He was joking, yet at the same time, I could tell he was half-real on that matter. "I'm being serious, dude. You're like one of the only guys I know who have at least something on them and looks good."

"So you like me?" He gave another meek shake of his head. "Well, I'm glad you told me, duder. So, is there anything else you like in a guy?" _Geez, why are we talking about this? _ "Well, um? I dunno." I rubbed my forehead, _ God my head hurts. _I turned to Mae, trying to find a way to explain all of this, "So, you know when you see a guy and you can clearly see that they're 'hot', right?"

"Er, yeah."

"Right, so you just know, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I rotated myself back to Casey, "I guess I just don't get that kind of ... 'fling'? With, you know..."

"And you got it with me?" _More than you believe, man. _ I only shook my head up and down once more.

"Damn, sorry, dude." He didn't have to say why he was sorry. He put his paw onto mine. "Would it make you feel better if we..." He bopped his other paw onto his lips, gesturing to compensate for the trailing of his words.

"What? No!" I pushed his arms away from me, "No. You're not into me and I can respect that. I'm perfectly happy being friends, dude."

"I know. I know. Just wanna help is all." He was genuinely such a good and considerate person.

"And that's why I like you, but seriously, you already saved me from drowning in my own puke so it's cool." He leaned back into the cushioning, everything finally seems to relax.

"Y'know, I think there's this dude in 'Cross Country' I know; I think his name was like, Angel? Aaron? Big dude, you must've seen him." _ I think I know who he's talking about. _"Fedora guy, right?" His face illuminated, I probably triggered him remembering.

"Yeah! Him." He pointed up like he was having an epiphany. I followed up, "I think his name's Angus."

"Hmm, I think you two could get together if you want." _Since when does Casey act as my Romance Therapist? _"And you know, how?"

"I dunno, Gregg. I heard somewhere. Just take your chances, what's the worst that could happen?" _ Oh, I dunno Casey, he rejects me and I'm revealed as this weirdo and I get __kicked on the streets or something. _"He is good looking though," I stated without meaning to. Mae spoke up from behind me; my ear twitching back. "Then go say 'hi' to him. He does seem kinda lonely."

"Okay... okay, maybe you're right."

***

Best decision I ever made, by the way.

***

More time passed us by, little moments of catching up with Mae and how she was coming home early and that she was doing better on that whole 'anger' thing.

"Home didn't feel too far away. I knew I could visit with just an hours drive so I guess I didn't feel it as much." _ Good thing it didn't last too long in Erie. _ Moments of getting water and coffee made up the minutes as Mae returned with said drinks, placing it down on a little round table in front of the couch. "Thanks, duder." I held the glass idly, not doing much with it other than just appreciating its weight. I also thought my hangover started to come down. Still there, for sure, but coming down.

"So now what?" Mae asked, setting back down.

"I go home? Ugh." _ Going home isn't a thing I really wanna do now. Hmph, when is it ever? _

"Oh, so that's what that was all about." I spun around to Casey.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, with your parents?"

"Oh right. That."

"They don't know, don't they?" I sighed, goosebumps popping up on my body, my fur standing on their ends. "You're not gonna tell them?" It sounded like a question, but he knew the answer. _ They will literally gut me if I do. As if I've given them enough 'shit' already. _ My paws clenched into a ripping fist upon the thought of them, "God, they can really suck sometimes." _ Why the hell do they act as if I've ruined their lives? _My grudge for them began to bubble in me, "Shit. You know I can't tell them."

"You gotta tell them one day." Mae notified me.

"I sure as hell do not." I retorted.

"I told my parents. It's really relieving, it's not like they'll reject you or something." _ Are you effin' kidding me, Mae? _

"Yeah well, got news for you. I don't have your parents, do I?" As much as I didn't want to show, my parents, affected me in more ways than I let on. Mae hung her head down, realising what she just said, a small silence between words. "Right ... Um, if you ever decide to, we'll have your back, won't we Casey." He promptly responded, "Damn right." I had a really hard time believing this was over. I wanted to but everything just pointed to the eventual and final breakdown between me and my family. These thoughts imprinted themselves on my brain, projecting a grim future ahead of me. "I hate this. Why does it have to be me with the shitty life."

Casey stared hard into me, "Hey, nothing about our lives have been easy. But it could be worse. And we've made it work so far." _ I guess so. _

"It's just not fair," I whined.

"I know dude, but you made do with what you got." That sentence hit me hard. I didn't know why. My brain nommed those words and locked it away for safekeeping. I stayed quiet, heeding his words. "Okay, so. We'll get you something to wear and get you home." _ But I wanna stay here. _I swallowed my incoming words, deciding it was better for me to just go home now.

Mae was already waiting outside the house when Casey and I entered into the brisk air and out of the house. "Do you wear anything other than hoodies?" I sarcastically commented.

"Do you wear anything other than a leather jacket?" _ Fine. Good point. _I had no retaliation for that; he finally shut me down. "Ha. Exactly." He pushed his smug face up into mine, lauding over his oh-so-significant victory. "Well, that's one against how many?"

"You're ruining this."

"And I win again. Boom." Casey rolled his eyes as we began walking out towards the train tracks, the occasional train rattling the ground as it whizzed by, leaves falling beside us, flakes of snow dotting around. "Man, fall always lasts so short," I remarked as I felt cold melt on the tip of my nose. I only managed to get a hum from both cats beside me. Mae jumped up on the rails balancing herself as she walked across, one step at a time, "Heh, I missed the power lines. You guys should join in one day." I scoffed, "Nah, not for me. Can't balance for shit."

"Aw, dude, c'mon, it's not that hard." Casey hopped up on the opposite rail next to her, "Eh, I'll go." They looked at each other, then to me. _ Seriously? _ "Fine." I ran a little bit in front of them before leaping onto the rail, "I'll race you then!" I hastily placed my feet after each other, trying not to, and almost, fall off the rail, all of us laughing cheerily. "Hey, that's not fair! You jumped in front of me!" Mae light-heartedly complained whilst we kept on speeding down the rails, hoping a train wouldn't pass and smash us all, the occasional 'too-bad-you-didn't-' gag coming through. The orange filter slowly faded into a misty white, all three of us screwing around on the rails.

***

So yeah, there's my weird-ass story. I was so glad absolutely nothing changed between us. I really thought that there would, at least, be a couple days or even weeks of awkwardness before things could return to normal. And even then I still wasn't fully expecting total normal-ness anyways. But no. Straight off the bat, everything continued on the way it always had.

Maybe a week later, I met Angus. We started talking and over time I started developing feelings for him. He was really kind, smart and hot. And, if I remember right, at the end of the year Casey got me to admit them. Turned out he felt the same way. The fact that we survived that little summer-love period and we were still together probably told us that we could keep going. And, ho boy, did we ever. With everyone, I came out to my parents at the end of senior year ... They didn't fully support or understand me and made it clear that our relationship was forever damaged but they did care that I was happy. It was confusing.

Then everyone left. Mae went to college. Casey ... went to rest elsewhere. And I think you know how the rest panned out; in a glorious blaze of murder cults and 'ghosts'. I promise it doesn't sound as crazy as it is

Sincerely, Greggory

**Author's Note:**

> I have my own head cannon to where Possum Springs may be. I looked at a flood map of Pennsylvania and saw where the most floods have occurred since 1950 and I've placed it in the regions near the Allegheny National Forest according to how bad the people in Possum Springs make the flood plains sound. Its also home to many State Game Lands, for hunting, which makes sense due to the hunting culture implied in the game. It's about a 2 hour drive to Pittsburgh and an hour away from where Erie is (Where I imagine Bright Harbour may be) which would make sense as Bright Harbour doesn't seem too far away and the only big college city in PA is Pittsburgh which Bea has stated is "90 minutes away" (That cutscene appeared as if they've been on the road for a while so 2 hours could add up)


End file.
